


Keep you safe

by TigerMultiverse



Series: ZoSan [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Agent Zoro, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Pregnant Sanji, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Worried Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Zoro is an agent for the spy organization One Piece, and the loving husband of Sanji. He had many responsibilities in One Piece, but his pregnant husband always comes first.Over the years, Zoro has made a number of enemies, and what happens when one of those enemies find out about his family?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Morgan Sora, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji & Kaiyo, Vinsmoke Sanji & Kaiyo Garden
Series: ZoSan [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569952
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Home

Zoro sighed as he entered his cozy house, the smell of dinner flowing from the kitchen. He felt a smile come to his face, his lone grey eye shining as he took off his shoes and unbuttoned his suit jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack. 

He walked down the shirt hall and across the living room to the kitchen, ready to greet his beautiful husband after a long and tiring day. 

Zoro was a special agent for the spy organization One Piece, his job came with dangers, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He was one of the top agents there too, along with his good friends Luffy and Morgan. He had joined One Piece when he first turned 17 and has been training his whole life to become a master agent. And during the years, he’s had a few close calls with death, but that never really bothered him much. It was just part of the job. He was pretty much a solo type guy, even though he worked with Luffy and Morgan, as well as a few others from time to time, but he preferred solo. Until, one day, he was paired with Sanji Takahashi, the adopted son of Zeff Takahashi, one of One Piece's powerful members. 

At first, he was reluctant to work with Sanji, but after a couple of missions with the man, he gained great respect for him. And soon, they became friends. And after a couple of years working together, Zoro felt something else for the man. Morgan and Robin told him it was love, but he denied it at first. Until he got terribly injured and Sanji defended him until rescue came. And only after that did he find the courage to ask Sanji for breakfast. Then after spending breakfast together a few times, it turned into lunch, and lunch somehow turned into dinner. Zoro doesn’t know when they turned into dates, but they did. 

After one particular date, Zoro took Sanji to a spot where they could see the stars. Sanji had looked so beautiful under the moonlight, that Zoro found himself pulling Sanji by the waist until his lips found the blonds. 

Then, they went back to Sanji’s place and found themselves in his bed, making love and they stared passionately into each other’s eyes. 

Dating in the agency wasn’t forbidden or anything, but it took some time for them to tell their friends. They were immediately congratulated and praised that they finally did it after a couple of years of pining. Then, a few years of dating later, Zoro took Sanji to where they had their first kiss, got down on one knee, and asked Sanji to marry him. Sanji had tears in his eyes as he swore some in French, before flinging himself at Zoro while shouting “Yes!” It was all perfect and incredible.

Their wedding had also been perfect and incredible, only their close friends and family had been invited. Luffy and Usopp have been his best men, while Kaiyo, Nami, and Robin were Sanji’s maids of honor, and Morgan had been the one to wed them. The day was amazing, Sanji had looked even more stunning as soon as Zoro laid eyes on him. He was wearing a pristine white tuxedo, with a flower crown on his golden hair. As Morgan married them, their hands clasped together and eyes locked, Zoro had never felt happier in his entire life. And as they slid their rings on and finally sealed it all with a kiss, Zoro felt like his life was complete. 

As Zoro entered the kitchen, he was immediately welcomed with the sight of his loving husband cooking Onigiri for him. The cook was swaying his hips to a gentle tune he was humming. Upon hearing Zoro’s soft footsteps, Sanji turned with a bright smile on his face. 

“Zoro!” Sanji said happily, taking off his apron before running over into his husband's arms. 

Zoro smiled, holding his husband tight against him, but mindful of the small bump between them. Sanji was currently 2 months pregnant with their child. Before, they talked about having children, but they thought about adoption since men becoming pregnant was a bit unlikely. But one day, Sanji had gotten morning sickness, they thought it was just a bug, but it kept coming for a few weeks. Sanji went to the doctor and came back with a blinding smile on his face as he told Zoro, with tears streaming down his face, that he was pregnant. 

It was the second happiest day of Zoro’s life. And upon finding out he was pregnant, Silvers Rayleigh, the head of One Piece, put Sanji on leave so he and their child wouldn’t get hurt. 

“Hi, Sanji,” Zoro said softly, hugging Sanji tighter before holding him out at arm's length. “How have you two been today?” Zoro’s hands drifted to Sanji’s small baby bump, smiling at it fondly. 

“We’ve been fine,” Sanji said, laying his own hands to Zoro’s. “They aren’t able to move yet, but they haven’t been making me tired today.” 

“That’s good.” Zoro’s gentle smile turned smug as he suddenly swooped Sanji up bridal style in his arms, holding him close as he kissed Sanji’s sensitive neck. 

“Haha haha! Zoro!” Sanji laughed, blushing dark red as Zoro continued to kiss and nibble his neck. He wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck and pulled himself closer. 

Zoro pulled away from his husband's neck to look into his beautiful blue eyes. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while before Sanji leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zoro’s firmly. Sanji hummed when Zoro held him tighter, his heart fluttering in his chest. Finally, they pulled away, panting softly as they once again stared into each other’s eyes. 

”I love you Sanji.” Zoro said softly, holding Sanji even closer somehow. 

The cook blushed slightly, then he smiled softly, resting his forehead against his husband’s. “I love you too Zoro.” 

The two stayed there for a little while, until the sound of a ‘ding!’ caught their attention. Zoro let Sanji down and they went back into the kitchen. Zoro sat down at the table and watched as Sanji finished making dinner. 

The food was amazing as always. And Zoro couldn’t help but fall even more in love with Sanji. 

After they ate, they migrated to their very comfy couch. Zoro sat behind Sanji, holding the blond close as he creased his small baby bump. In all his life before he met Sanji, Zoro never thought he would be this happy. But here he is, holding the love of his life close as they both waited for their child to be born. 

Zoro couldn’t be happier in that moment.


	2. Long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agent loved days like this, no spy agency, no missions, no worrying about death, just the two of them with nothing but love between them and their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Month 3.

Exhausted, Zoro opened the door and walked into his home after a very long day of work. He groaned as he almost tore off his jacket and hung it up half-heartedly and tied off his shoes and put them in the basket. Zoro stretched his arms out and groaned when his back and shoulders popped, releasing some tension but not all of it.

Zoro trudged into the living room and rubbed his eyes tiredly, the house was quiet and that’s just what he needed right now. 

There Sanji sat at the end of the couch, reading a book with a dim lamp beside him. The cook was now into his third month of the pregnancy, his baby bump a bit more noticeable.

At the sound of Zoro’s footsteps, Sanji looked up and took in his husband's tired and tense form. The cook smiled gently at Zoro and the agent could feel his heart melt at the cook’s bright smile. 

“Hey there Moss's head,” Sanji said gently, closing the book and putting it on the side table, then motioned for his husband to come to him. 

The agent obeyed the gesture and walked forward in long strides, once he was in front of the cook, he dropped to his knees and gently placed his head on Sanji’s baby bump, wrapping his muscular arms around him and closed his eyes. Sanji’s smile widened as he wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders and hurried one hand in his moss hair, stroking gently. 

“Long day?” Sanji asked. Zoro groaned in response and nodded, Sanji knew him too well. 

“Yeah,” Zoro sighed. “I swear I’m gonna shoot Luffy and Usopp one day.” At that, Sanji laughed softly and continued stroking Zoro’s hair. 

Today at the agency, they didn’t have a mission in the morning, Rayleigh didn’t send Zoro on any dangerous ones so there wasn’t a chance of him getting killed so Sanji didn’t lose him, but Luffy and Usopp had caused some problems. 

Apparently, Luffy and Usopp thought it would be a funny idea to mess around with the training equipment, while Zoro was using it, and almost destroyed the training room and completely ruined Zoro’s training for the day. The whole thing resulted in Zoro chasing them out of the room and down a couple of stories until Nami and Morgan stopped them and promptly smacked Luffy and Usopp and made them clean the whole room. 

Then an hour later, Zoro had to do a small mission with this guy he really didn’t like but had no choice but to work with. 

The whole thing ended horribly, no one was hurt but the files they were supposed to collect were destroyed and Zoro spent hours working on goddamn paperwork. 

Then he missed the train home and had to wait an hour for the next one to come. 

Really bad day…

But, even when he had bad days, he was glad to have Sanji to come home to. The cook never failed to calm him and cleanse him with his light and love. 

“Well, at least the day is over now.” Sanji said, rubbing his hands against Zoro’s tense shoulders as he worked out the agent's knots. Zoro groaned at the gesture, taking pleasure in the massage Sanji was giving him. 

“Yeah.” Zoro agreed, tightening his hold on his love as he closely listened to their child’s small heartbeat, they were still too small to move, but there were sighing that they were there. 

“Can you hear them?” Sanji whispered, hugging Zoro closer as his blue eyes closed.

Zoro nodded, not bothering nor wanting to talk in their moment of tranquil silence. 

The agent loved days like this, no spy agency, no missions, no worrying about death, just the two of them with nothing but love between them and their unborn child. Zoro couldn’t wait to meet their child in a few months, he knew that he would love their child with all of his being and protect them. 

Soon, a thought came to Zoro that he’s been thinking about for sometime. “Have you thought of any names?” He asked, not opening his eyes.

Sanji opened his ocean eyes and stared down at his husband with a thoughtful expression. “A couple, Kaiyo and my old man came over and helped on deciding a few names.” He explained, looking off to the side before looking back down at Zoro. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“Hmmm…well, we thought about: ‘Lynn’ for a girl, and ‘Noah’ for a boy. What do you think?” 

“They’re perfect, cook.” Zoro whispered, looking up at Sanji with love in his grey eyes as he took the cooks hand in his gently and kissed the back of it. Sanji chuckled as his cheeks went slightly red. 

The two stayed there for what seemed like hours, only moving apart when it was time for dinner. They ate nicely flavored rice and tea. 

After dinner, they went to bed and cuddled closely together. Zoro stayed up for some time after Sanji fell asleep, gazing lovingly at his love as he creased the cook's bulging stomach. Soon, sleep ebbed at the agent and he closed his grey eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I wasn’t in the zone today...


End file.
